1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program, more specifically, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program for controlling content displayed in a display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard is generally used as an input device for entering a word. In recent years, a software keyboard for entering a word or the like on screen, which is not a physical keyboard, has been also increasingly used. A user can enter a word by selecting keys of the software keyboard displayed on the screen of a display device with a mouse, or by touching displayed keys in the case where a touch panel is provided in a display area where the software keyboard is displayed.
An example of the situation of entering a word by using a software keyboard is the case of entering a keyword into an input area displayed in a displayed area at the time of performing keyword search on a search screen (e.g., JP-A-2007-11974). The software keyboard provided in JP-A-2007-11974 includes many keys such as kana character input keys, conversion keys for converting an input word, and keys for entering, cancelling or deleting an input word.